My Sweet Slave
by zeppoJane
Summary: Elena is Damon's slave.  Not much else to say other than that this is going to be a very smutty fic.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Damon was bored. No he was worse than bored, he was down right irritable with having nothing to do. Stefan was no fun at all, all he ever did was mope around and read a lot. Damon sighed and decided perhaps a new companion slave could be fun. He began down the long corridor of available bodies. The salesman in front of him was babbling on about how well the slaves had been bred and trained from infancy. Damon rolled his eyes, he really did miss the days you would have to work and hunt for your meal properly. Then he saw her, a young girl, perhaps seventeen or eighteen was sitting against the wall of her cell, ignoring everything around her.

The chubby rancid smelling salesman stopped and urged Damon onward, "you don't want that one Sir. She was captured living in the wild and we haven't broken her yet. They even say she ran from her old Mistress."

"She's wild." Damon smiled, he did love a challenge. It was more than that though, she looked just like Katherine.

Elena had always been rebellious, even though she had been born a slave. She would steal extra rations for the other slaves even when they were being punished, and she had run from her old Mistress Pearl more than once. When her parents died she had begun to feel differently though, like she truly could and would leave. Then the thing that happened, the thing that finally pushed her into walking away from it all. Pearl's daughter Anna had made Jeremy into one of those _things_. The bile rose in her throat just remembering it, they had killed everything human about her little brother and she could not be obedient anymore. So she had run, but when they caught her Pearl decided that she was done with the foolish child and was letting her be sold.

For three weeks Elena had sat waiting in the small 6'x 6' cell. She was barely give food or water as part of her initial breaking. Today felt different though as she sat staring at a blank wall. She could hear the idiot salesman babbling about how great the slaves he had were. Suddenly they stopped and Elena listened intently as they discussed her.

Elena looked up to see her potential buyer and nearly choked. He was beautiful, unlike any other she had ever seen. His dark raven hair glistened in the dim light, his features looked to be sculpted from stone, and his eyes were a flashing blue unknown to her. When the strange man called her wild it made something low in her stomach tighten and then he smiled at her and she knew she was doomed.

Stefan had been reading Jane Eyre for the last several hours, thankful for the reprieve from his brother's presence. But it seemed that reprieve was over when he heard Damon return to their home and start calling for him cheerily as if it were Christmas morning.

"What?" Stefan groaned as he joined Damon in the parlor. Then he saw her, "Katherine?"

Damon chuckled, "no. This is… I'm sorry I didn't bother to get your name?"

"Elena," the strange doppelganger bit out. But she was Katherine from head to toe, they had the exact same face, same hair, same eyes, even their voices were identical. The only difference Stefan could find was that this Elena smelled human when he knew full well that Katherine was a vampire. He looked questioningly at his brother, "what is this Damon?"

Damon had moved to pour himself a tumbler of scotch, "I know right," he said giddily. "I went to find a new companion to play with and I found her! Isn't this marvelous," Damon moved to hand his brother a drink. "And in the spirit of brotherly love I'll even share her with you," his eyes danced in the light. "But for now I think she needs a bath and to be fed, don't you brother?" With that Damon pulled Elena upstairs with him and left her in the capable hands of his assistant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Elena had been here for four days, locked in her rooms being fed and pampered around the clock. It was a splendid suite, giving the term gilded cage a new meaning, and unlike any other slave's quarters she'd ever had the displeasure of seeing. She was bored though, there was nothing to do here and she'd already read all the books that looked good. Finally she decided to take a bubble bath and try to relax.

The hot water felt good as it lapped against her skin and the scent of blueberries and vanilla filled the air. Elena was a much more relaxed individual as she wrapped herself in one of the fluffy towels that were always waiting for in abundance. She stopped mid-stride when she saw Damon sprawled across her bed.

Damon had come to see how Elena was coming along, when he had purchased her she had been underfed and he was worried about her health. When he entered the room he could hear Elena sloshing and moving through her bath water so he lay on her bed and waited for her.

Elena walked out and stopped dead when she saw him, "what are you doing here Damon?" Her voice was filled with a haughty fire, he liked that.

He moved off the bed and came towards her, "well since this is my house…"

Her dark eyes actually glinted as she glared at him, "I don't remember asking to come here."

"You're a human slave Elena, you don't get to ask anything." He was getting annoyed now. "As it is I came to see that my property was getting taken care of."

"I'm fine," her jaw tightened.

He looked down at the towel she was wrapped in, and grinned. "I think I'll see for myself," with that Damon jerked the towel away and looked down at her glistening olive flesh. He enjoyed himself for all of two seconds before Elena struck out and slapped him hard.

His eyes caught hers angrily as she covered herself with her arms. "Elena, you do not want to try that again," his voice was low and almost growling but her eyes just flashed back at his.

"I don't care what anyone says or what you think Damon, you do not own me."

"Wanna bet?" Damon asked as he stared into her eyes before crushing his lips to hers. Elena instantly struggled against him but he only held her in his arms firmly. Slowly he released the pressure he was putting on her lips and moved his fingers gently back and forth across the soft skin of her back. Elena pressed her hands into his chest and allowed him to take his time kissing her.

Damon could smell her growing arousal and lifted her onto the bed. His tongue danced along her lips as he kissed her. He moved a hand between her legs and began caressing her sex. Elena moaned and opened her mouth to him, Damon quickly stroked her tongue with his own.

His fingers played over her moistened center and he pushed a finger inside her warm sheath. Elena snapped her legs shut and broke their kiss immediately. "Get off me Damon!" she shrieked as she pushed him away.

He groaned and rolled off of her before slowly getting up. Damon stared down at her lying there, naked on the bed. He could see her wet core glistening up at him and her lips were swollen and pouting at him. "Believe it or not Elena, you do belong to me. Whether you like it or not. And in the end you will _beg_ me to fuck you," Damon left her staring after him. Elena's body was wet and achy, and hated Damon instantly for making her feel this way.

Stefan was waiting for Damon in his room, "did you enjoy that?"

Damon smirked as he walked past his brother to pour himself a drink, "yes. But the real question is, did you enjoy listening in on that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Damon had kissed her Elena had been refusing to eat. It had been nearly a week and his concern for the girl mixed with how pissed off he was getting. Damon decided a bit of good old fashioned punishment was in hand.

Elena was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling when Damon barged in. "Ever hear of knocking?" she asked.

Damon slammed the door and fumed at her, "my house, I don't have to knock."

She sat up slowly, watching him. Everything about him screamed with rage and she wondered how violent he would be. When she was eleven Pearl had taken her to visit another household and the master there had ripped her slave apart for spilling a glass of wine. Elena wasn't sure if she cared though, perhaps death would be a welcome release.

Instead Damon smirked at her and walked over to sit next to her on the bed, she instantly edged away from him. "You are going to eat Elena," his voice was quiet and held a deceiving calm.

"I'm not hungry," she bluffed even as her stomach roared in hunger.

A dark brow shot upwards over his icy blue eyes and Damon reached out to gently stroke the side of her face. Elena sat very still. "Miss Elena you are going to eat, and I am going to train you as my companion, and you will obey me every step of the way."

"Your companion? You're joking right?" she'd heard of companions, but that word didn't suit what they did. They saw to all the physical needs of the vampires beyond feeding; they were their whores. She swallowed thickly before she replied in an even voice, "you'll have to kill me first Damon."

Elena let out a stunned shriek as Damon whipped her up and over his lap holding her there. His hand rubbed across her ass and then raised up. "Last chance to change your mind," he whispered. She stubbornly shook her head and his hand came down. Instantly pain rushed through her backside, sharp and warm.

Damon swatted her ass three more times before pulling Elena up to stand in front of him. Tears streaked her eyes and she stared back at him with utter defiance. "I'm a very old fashioned guy Elena, I believe in spanking defiant children. Now are you going to eat?" She looked like she was thinking for a moment before she finally nodded. "Are you going to obey me?"

Her eyes burned his with fire, "I will obey you on some things but I will never be your companion."

He chuckled warm and dark before pulling her to him for a kiss. Just like last time she fought for all of ten seconds before melting into his embrace. He heard Elena sigh as he pressed his hands to her hips and jerked her pants down. She tried to jerk back from him but he refused to let go of her. Damon slid his hands along her ass, kneading the flesh gently as he looked up at her. "Elena, will you obey me?" A finger slid along the back of her thighs to caress her outer lips, "I can make it very good when you do."

Elena's body was shaking from the force of all the conflicting emotions rolling through her. Defiance won out though. "No."

Damon nearly growled as he threw over his knee again to spank her. After the first ten swats on her behind he rubbed a hand over the reddened flesh. "Will you obey?" He didn't wait for her to answer though as he pushed a finger inside her from behind and slowly stroked it in and out of her. Elena struggled against him but the smell of her growing arousal filled the air, and he could feel her wet core squeezing around him. The second Elena calmed to his touch he pulled away and gave her ass another ten swats. "Will you obey?" he asked her again.

Her whole body shuddered as she finally relented and nodded. Damon gently lifted her off his lap and undressed her the rest of the way. His hands were gentle as they molded around her face and he kissed the tears away. "I hate you," she whispered.

Damon smiled, "everyone does." He laid her on the bed in front of him and leaned over her. Her eyes searched his own questioningly so he explained, "when you disobey you get punished and when you do something right… well you're going to enjoy this Elena."

Damon watched as Elena squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the bed sheets as if her life depended on it. He leaned over her and watched her face for a moment before he gently brushed his lips along her own. Damon trailed a single finger along the smooth flesh of her breast, over and over again he drew his name along her stomach and breast. Elena finally relaxed, releasing the tension that held her muscles locked up. Damon glanced up her, meeting her eyes before he placed a gentle kiss on her collarbone. He moved up and kissed her slowly until her mouth became pliant against his own.

She was kissing him back, her tongue dancing over his own. He smiled as he pulled back and watched as he pushed a single finger back inside her. Elena rolled her hips and watched with him as his finger drew out of her only to slide back in again. Damon began moving faster and faster, stroking her insides and enjoying the feel of her body clenching around him.

Elena closed her eyes again and seemed to be tensing up again as she neared her orgasm. "Open your eyes Elena," Damon ordered and instantly her eyes popped open seeking his. He held her gaze as he shifted his fingers to slide along her g-spot. Damon kissed her gently as she rolled her hips upwards to meet the thrust of his hands. "Its okay Elena, let go," and then she did and her head rolled back in ecstasy.

After a few minutes Damon removed his hand and licked her sticky sweet juices from his fingers before covering her up. "Get some rest, I'll have food brought when you wake up," he whispered. Stefan was waiting for him out in the hall with a worried expression. "What you didn't actually think I was going to hurt the girl, did you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Today was Elena's first lesson, oral, Damon had told her. She had no clue what that meant though. Slaves weren't allowed to copulate unless they were being bred or served as a companion so it had never come up in her previous lessons on cooking or cleaning. She sighed, unsure of why she was doing this. Then the memory of Damon's hand on her ass and then between her legs came to mind and she knew exactly why she was doing this. Again she sighed and tried to stop blushing.

Damon was waiting for her in her room, she knew he would be. When she came out of the bathroom to join him she found him sprawled in just his pants in one of her chairs. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts though, "Damon?"

He looked up at her and she felt her body clench from the look he gave her, it was raw hunger, like that of a starving man. "You look lovely today Elena," he commented calmly. She nodded her thanks and came slowly towards him. Damon reached forward and pulled her until she sat straddling his lap, in nothing but the silk robe he had ordered her to wear.

Again her body heated and clenched as his ran his fingers lightly across her exposed thigh, she fought the sigh that was aching to tumble from her lips. "Do you know anything about sex Elena?" Her brown eyes searched his as she shook her head in response. "What about a man's body in general?" Again her answer was no and he nearly roared with anticipatory pride knowing he would be the first to have her.

He moved forward against her and felt her rock into him as his hardened length brushed against her through his pants. Elena caught his lips in a kiss and gently tasted his mouth with her tongue. After a few moments Damon drew her hands down to his cock, "well lets get you familiarized then."

Elena practically bolted when she felt his hard length through his pants. Damon smiled and lifted her up off his lap for a moment. Elena waited and watched as he unfastened his pants and let them fall around his ankles. He was large, swollen, and leaking; and it was the strangest and oddly the most erotic thing she had ever seen.

Damon watched her stare at him and felt his member twitch under her appraisal, she jumped as she watched it move and he nearly burst out laughing. For all the fire and defiance Elena had in her she could be awfully shy. He leaned close to Elena, only an inch away but careful that no part of them touched and whispered his next order to her, "touch me."

Elena took a deep breath and closing her eyes ran her fingertips along the length of him. Damon gasped at her gentle touch and her eyes jolted open. "God that feels good," he practically moaned. Taking it as a good sign she stepped forward and slid her hand along the length of him more firmly. His hand moved over hers and showed how to grip and stroke his length.

She watched as his eyes dilated with lust and felt her body clench and grow wet. Damon kissed her ferociously before sitting in the chair again. He pulled Elena down so that she was kneeling on the ground in front of him. She watched enraptured as he slid his thumb over the leaking slit on the head of his cock. Damon painted her lower lip with his juices before she caught his finger with her lips and suckled him.

Damon let his head roll back in ecstasy as Elena moved forward after sucking his finger dry to work her mouth over the head of his cock. Her tongue rolled and tasted him slowly and she groaned deep in her throat. "Oh yes, Elena," he moaned for her.

Elena had to admit she was thoroughly enjoying this. Damon tasted warm, slightly salty, and tangy, and she loved the feel of his juices slick in her mouth as she stroked the soft skin of his shaft against the hardness underneath. She let out a moan when Damon pulled on her hair encouraging her to take more of him in.

He watched as Elena's tongue traced circles around his length and sucked hard on him. Her natural talent and enthusiasm were quickly brining him to the edge. Damon urged her to take him deep into her throat and coaxed her to relax the back of her throat when he felt her start to gag slightly. Once she did Damon was able to push his entire length into her mouth, "swallow around me," he pleaded. His blue eyes sparkled as she did as he asked. "Suck me faster," he ground out, letting his head roll back as he guided her head into a quick bobbing pace.

Damon quickly began to cum in her mouth and Elena tried to jerk back in surprise but Damon just held her head in place until she swallowed the juice that had filled her mouth. Once he released her Elena moved to suckle his flesh some more but Damon pulled her back firmly. "That's enough of that for now Elena," he leaned forward and tasted his seminal fluid on her mouth.

Elena stood with him as he directed and he began pushing her backwards until she fell upon the bed. "In fact, you did so well," he began as he pushed her thighs apart and knelt between them, "that you get a treat." The smirk on his face was enough to make her nether region twitch and ache.

She watched hungrily as he licked his lips and dipped his head down between her legs. Her entire body jerked back in surprised shock when his tongue darted out to flick her clit. Elena's breathing sped up as he flicked his tongue back and forth against her again and again. She bucked her hips under him as he thrust two fingers inside her and began fucking her with them.

Damon smirked up at her as he latched onto her clit with his teeth and then sucked the little nub as hard as he could. Elena screamed out as her orgasm burst over her in waves. When she finally came down, Damon was looking up at her with hazed eyes as he gently sucked and kissed her molten core.

After a few minutes Damon rolled away and got dressed silently. "The next lesson's self pleasure," he informed her and left quickly. As he had finished suckling her sweet juices he had the sudden thought that Katherine had never let him do that for her. And worse the thought that Elena was much better than his eternal love made him extremely uneasy. He was in a bad mood suddenly as he entered the parlor in search of a stiff drink.

Stefan sat there staring at the fire, waiting for an update. "So what did you two do tonight?" the broody vampire asked softly.

"She sucked my cock," Damon bit out tersely as he downed his drink and poured himself another.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lay on the bed," Damon told her as he sat in his favorite armchair. Elena's room had been rearranged for tonight lesson. Candles burned on every surface available emitting a soft golden glow. Sheer lace curtains had been drawn over the four poster bed and a fire burned in the fireplace.

Elena lay nervously on her bed, her naked flesh glowing in the light. Her fingers twitched by her sides as she fought to stay still, Damon just sat watching her though. He could see her nervousness twisting through her, making her anxious and unsure. "Tonight's lesson is self-pleasure Elena," he reminded her with a smirk. "I'm not going to help you."

She bit her lip, "I don't know what to do." The admission cost her and he could see it written all over her delicate features.

"None of us do, that's why we have to explore our selves thoroughly. When you find something you enjoy, you'll know it." Elena looked through the sheer curtain to where he sat watching her but Damon's face was unreadable.

"Here I'll show you," he finally relented. Elena watched as Damon stripped down before sitting down in his chair again. She watched enraptured as his hand wrapped around his cock and he began to stroke himself. Her body instantly tightened and grew moist, electric shocks running through her to focus at the apex of her thighs.

Watching the way his hand gripped and slid along his hard flesh, Elena licked her lips. "So I just… touch myself?" Damon just nodded at her so Elena took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. Slowly Elena began to touch herself.

Her fingers ghosted over her sides and rib cage before she traced the curves of her breast. Damon's hand slipped a bit off its intended path when he heard her gasp as she ran her nails across already taut nipples. His eyes never left her face as she cupped a full breast in one hand while pinching the nipple of the other. Elena's lips were slightly parted and she was sighing softly as she explored her chest.

Damon's eyes moved to follow the path of her hand down her flat stomach to dip into the dark curls nestled below. Her breathing grew fast and she began to arch her back and moan softly as her fingers caressed her sex again and again. His hands moved quicker along his dick, spreading the now abundant pre-cum over himself as he smelled her arousal grow more and more.

He nearly demanded that she spread her legs so he could watch her fingers work themselves in and out of her but resisted, not wanting to pull her out of the private bliss she had sank into. But then her moans forced his head up. "Oh Damon," she sighed and suddenly he was on her.

Elena gasp as she felt Damon suddenly leaning on top of her, her hips rolling upwards towards him instinctively. "Yes Elena?" he leered as he rubbed the seeping head of his cock against her wet center.

It felt amazing and caused her body to clench and shudder underneath him. She watched as his eyes darted from hers to her lips before he kissed her passionately. Their tongues danced and rubbed together with heated fervor. She felt his cock slide through her juices and let a moaned rumble from her throat.

Damon let his shaft slide against her and push into her swollen clit over and over again until her body was wreathing beneath him. He nearly groaned as her hardened nipples brushed his own. Finally he broke their kiss to look at her and began to push the head of his cock inside her.

"Oh, yes," she gasped when she felt him began to enter her aching center.

He stopped after only the tip of his shaft had entered her and nipped lightly at her lips. "You know what you have to do if you want me to finish this Elena."

Elena swallowed and tried to think quickly as she squirmed beneath him, trying to find that perfect moment she knew awaited her, but Damon held her back from it. Her mind raised back through all their talks, all their lessons until she found her answer. He wanted her to beg him. Elena let out a frustrated keening sound as she battled with her pride and what her body was demanding she take.

Damon caressed her lower lip with his tongue before nipping at it lightly "Last chance Elena," he warned. Her eyes darted around, she was afraid of him leaving her like this but she couldn't bring herself to utter the words he demanded of her.

She felt his cock move against her and for one bright hopeful instant she thought he would just push on without her having to beg him but then he was off her and across the room. Elena closed her eyes and tried to blink back the tears before looking up to find Damon standing next to the chair fastening his pants. "Damon…" her voice was filled with need and frustration.

He looked up at her as he pulled his shirt back on, "too late Elena." She felt a gust of wind before hearing her door slam. Damon was gone and she was left feeling utterly empty and aching with an unspoken need. Elena curled into a ball on her bed and let the tears she felt she had been holding back her whole life finally erupt from within her.


	6. Chapter 6

Stefan and Damon could hear her cries from all the way across the house and it was making both of the Salvatore brothers extremely tense. Finally the younger brother grew sick of it and tossed the book he had been staring at for the last hour across the room. "What the held did you do to her Damon?" he asked enraged.

Damon sat motionless, "nothing." Stefan shook his head and headed towards Elena's room to console the girl.

Elena was laying, still nude, crying on her bed when Stefan came in. She jerked up out of the bed and wrapped a sheet around herself when she saw him enter. "Who the hell are you?" she asked, knowing it was reckless to question one of these things but not caring at the moment.

"I'm Stefan, Damon's brother. We met briefly before, remember," at Elena's nod he continued. "Are you okay?"

She wiped the tears away harshly, "I'm fine. Just… frustrated."

Stefan nodded, "do you wanna talk about it?"

Elena snorted, "seriously? I don't even know you Stefan and you just expect me to what? Open up and trust you?"

"Look if something Damon's told me about you.."

"Damon hasn't even mentioned your existence beyond our brief introduction when I first got here," she interrupted.

Stefan paused considering this, "alright. Well I'm around… and if you decide you wanna talk just let me know."

He left her and met Damon in the hall outside her door. Damon looked at him for all of two seconds before slamming Stefan into the wall next to him. "Understand me now little brother, while I am willing to share her flesh with you eventually. I will never allow you to seduce Elena away from me with your sweet nothings. Are we clear?"

Stefan pushed Damon away, "I wasn't trying to steal her Damon. She's your slave, not mine. But Jesus you _heard_ her."

Elena had fallen asleep after Stefan had left her alone, but not before she heard a loud thump just outside her door. Damon woke her several hours later when he crawled into bed next to her.

"Damon?" she murmured softly as she turned to face him.

He leaned forward and cupped her face in his hand before kissing her gently. "Its me," he said against her mouth. Damon tasted her lips with his tongue before letting the kiss turn more passionate.

Elena nestled closer to him, loving the way his skin slid against hers and his hardness pressed into her. She realized they were both naked and in bed together but didn't think to stop. She had to touch him right now, it was all she had.

Damon was the one who broke their kiss, though he kept their bodies pressed together other wise. "I'm no good at this," he whispered. Elena looked into his icy blue eyes in the dark room and he told her what she had never heard any vampire ever utter, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," she whispered back just as quietly. Elena allowed her hands to move across the breadth of his muscular chest. Damon's own fingers ghosted along her sides underneath the covers and Elena sighed contentedly.

She leaned her head back and kissed him. Damon was astounded, this was the first time Elena had ever initiated any contact between them and something about that warmed his heart. He groaned as her fingers traced the muscles in his abdomen, all the way down until her nails raked against the small patch of hair that led to his hard cock.

She stopped her exploration to pull his hand down to her own sex. Damon smiled and wiggled a finger down between her outer lips to slide through the wetness gathering there. He thrust inside her and Elena moaned loudly. Her hand grasped his length and began to stroke him.

Damon was getting dangerously close to pushing her down on the bed and taking her right then and there. He pulled her hand away and broke their kiss, before pushing her back on the bed and leaning over her. "I got something for you," he told her before reaching behind and presenting her with the gift he had got her.

Elena couldn't see enough to tell anything about it but she heard a faint whirring noise when Damon turned it on. "It's a vibrator," he whispered right next to her ear in the dark. She gasped as he caressed her sex with the tip of her new toy and spread her legs further for him. "Now I won't have it going inside you until I get to be there first, but it can help relieve some of your… frustration, in the mean time."

Her back arched and her hand squeezed his dick as he slid the vibrating silicone toy back and forth against her swollen clit. Damon nipped the skin on her neck gently and grinned even wider as she moaned.

She could feel his cock leaking against her hip as she stoked him. Elena turned her head and he went from biting her throat with blunted teeth to kissing her passionately. He turned the vibrator up so that it buzzed faster. Elena was gasping against his mouth as her hips bucked wildly and he brought her to the point of release.

Her hand continued stroking his member as she came down. Damon turned it off her new toy and tossed it across the room. "I want to taste you again," she told him, amazed with her own boldness. Damon grasped her face gently and began pushing her downwards. Elena felt blindly along his body until she came to his throbbing member, when her lips brushed against his head he thrust his hips upwards towards her. She licked him with the tip of her tongue then pulled his cock into her mouth in one gulp.

Damon allowed his eyes to roll back in his head and she devoured him. He couldn't resist grabbing a handful of her head to use as a hand hold as he forced her mouth up and down on him. Elena was humming softly in the back of her throat as she fucked him with her mouth. The ever increasing pressure on his dick was becoming almost painful as she sucked him off. He came with a inside her mouth and moved his hand back to allow Elena moment to compose herself. Damon felt her tongue lapping the split cum off his shaft and his hips twitched sporadically.

Elena crawled up the bed next to him and lay in the shelter of his arms when she was done. "You taste kinda good," she whispered and he could tell she was blushing even in the dark.

Damon chuckled as he nestled her into the cool comfort of his body and stroked her back with his fingertips. "So do you," he whispered against her temple before kissing her. Within ten minutes she was snoring softly in his arms and Damon closed his eyes to drift away himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena was awoken the next morning to the feel of Damon nudging her hip with his nose gently. She looked down and met his eyes in the early morning light as he bit down on the flesh he had just been nudging. He slid his hand between her thighs and she moved them apart for him. Damon held her hand, interlocking their fingers as he began licking her pussy. Elena moaned and felt her body clench and grow wet.

Using long, slow strokes of his tongue he brought Elena to the edge again swiftly. Then he glanced up at her with a wicked grin before lunging forward and capturing her pebbled clit between his teeth. Damon bit down hard on the little nub and was rewarded with Elena's cry of pleasure-pain. The sensation instantly threw her over the edge and Damon released her clit only to lap at her gushing juices once more.

"Turn over," he practically growled at her and Elena slowly rolled until she lie before him on her stomach. Damon ran his fingers over the swell of her ass before gripping her hips and pulling her up slightly.

Elena was still breathing heavily and flushed from the orgasm of just moments before as Damon began carefully arranging her on the bed. He put a pillow under her head and pulled her hair off to one side. Elena sighed, enjoying the feel of the air on the back of her neck. He pulled her thighs apart and she nearly fell over. When they were as far apart as they would go Damon rubbed a hand down her spine soothingly, "relax Elena. I won't let you fall."

She instantly calmed and let Damon do whatever it was he was intent upon doing at the moment. Elena let her eyes fall closed and just felt. He was stroking her sides in long languid movements. He moved back slightly as he went until she felt the softness of his hair brushing against her round bottom. Damon brushed his fingertips down the sides of her hips and thighs, then back up the insides. Elena shivered slightly when she felt him begin to pull her outer lips apart, but being utterly exposed like this only served to make her hotter.

Damon pressed his tongue to her entrance, gathering the juices there only to trail them upwards until he deposited them against another whole. He held her apart so that he could easily access both entrances and continued to moisten her backside with his tongue.

He groaned and shifted so that he could thrust two finger inside her. Damon used the juices gathered on his fingers to wet her just as he had done with his tongue. Elena swallowed as he began pushing his finger inside her. She was so tight that he wasn't sure if he would really be able to do this without seriously harming her.

Elena gasped as he slowly stretched her until two fingers were pressed inside her. He continued to work his fingers in and out of her stretching her as wide as he could now and then. It didn't exactly hurt, just left her feeling well stretched and slightly warm where he touched. Damon worked her for awhile with two fingers until he was certain she could handle more. Again he repeated the process until nearly his whole hand was inside her.

Damon caressed the flesh of her ass, gently kneading it when he pulled his fingers away. Elena could feel the head of him set flush against her puckering whole and mildly wondered if it would hurt. Then he began to push into her and she felt like the whole of her body was going to burst into flame. He continued on, carefully stretching her open as he entered her slowly. Finally he sat flush with her backside, the entire of length of him inside her warm ass.

Damon carefully grasped her hips and began to slowly pull back, when he was nearly out of her Elena's body began to tremble minutely. He pushed back in, loving the heat of her squeezing around him. Once Damon was fully in her again he thrust his hips forward, rocking inside her. Holding on to her hips more firmly Damon began to move faster with long strokes inside her followed by short thrust. He could hear her teeth begin to chatter and her body was positively quaking before him.

Once he was sure he body was used to his rhythmic invasion on it he circled a hand around to tease at her clit, and was rewarded with gasping, breathless moan. Damon picked up his pace, shortening his movements in favor of pushing the friction along his shaft to the extreme. He could feel his balls beginning to tighten as he thrust into her harder and faster than before. Damon pinched and pulled her clit in counterpoint to his own movements until he heard Elena let out a high pitch scream signaling her orgasm.

He let his body mold over hers until he sat on his hands and knees to ride her. Damon kissed the side of her neck as he continued to fuck her, he let his fangs elongate behind her. "This is going to hurt," he warned just before plunging his fangs into her throat. Damon drank her down as he plowed into her, finally he felt himself coming undone and pulled away from her throat. Damon threw his head back and roared as he came inside her.

When he was done milking the last of his spilt seed in her he gently pulled out of her, and rubbed her now sore bottom gently. "You okay?" he asked as he collapsed beside her. Elena was still shuddering as she lay on her stomach beside him and nodded. He looked over at her and noticed tears brimming in her eyes. "What's wrong baby?" he cooed as he wiped a tear away and gathered her small form into his arms.

Elena let out a sob, "that felt good." She stuttered out brokenly, "something like that shouldn't feel good. It isn't right."

Damon ran his fingers through her hair with one hand while rubbing her back with the other. Her head pressed into his chest as she sobbed quietly. It felt like his heart was melting in his chest so he explained, "Elena, what a man and woman do… if its what they both want, what they both enjoy… then it can never be wrong between them. Do you understand?" She nodded against him quieting now. "If you don't want to do something with me then tell me and we won't do it. If we try something and you don't like it, then we'll find something else to do. And if…" he paused taking a deep breath and smiling at her. "And if you find there's something you do enjoy, even if it surprises you to feel that way… don't ever feel ashamed about it. The whole point of last night's lesson was to be comfortable enjoying yourself during sex baby."

She took a deep shuddering breath and smiled back at him, "how'd I do?"

Damon chuckled and kissed her forehead, "a couple more bouts like last night and this morning and you'll have aced it."

**A/N: I was totally nervous about how to write this chapter, I've actually been working on it literally all night trying to get it just right. Also I've never written an 'anal' scene before this. How'd I do? Please let me know. Love it? Hate it? Whether or not you want to see more of this um… position in the future? Review please! **

**Also to answer one reviewers question from a previous chapter- I put oral before self pleasure because I wanted Elena to actually see a naked male body and be okay touching one before jumping into the mutual masturbation thing from the last chapter. Plus I wanted Damon to be able to have a little fun too before his frustration got the better of him. **

**And to answer someone else's question- no Elena isn't locked in the room she was just taken there when she arrived and hasn't attempted to leave it yet. In this story verse she was born and raised as a slave so naturally she has a lifetimes training that tells her when she's left in a room to stay there until ordered otherwise. I will however be having her enter other areas of Damon's home in later chapters. And yes this is modern times, just a slightly different world from our own. **

**If anyone else has questions or request just let me know and I'll happily answer/ fulfill them to the best of my abilities. **


	8. Chapter 8

"You know what you have to do if you want me to stop," Damon said, his voice dripping with seduction.

There was a pause as Elena thought of her answer, "I can't… I won't…"

"Then I'll just have to keep doing this until you can," Damon cooed back. Stefan wondered what on earth his brother was doing to the poor girl this time. He had been standing outside the door listening to them for the better part of an hour now.

Inside the room Elena sat sprawled across Damon's lap, both had lost their clothes some time ago. Today's lesson was the next step beyond their last lesson. Now she had to learn to ask for what she wanted and in the mean time he was torturing her with that blasted feather. Elena couldn't stop giggling as he tickled her stomach and teased her clit simultaneously.

Damon's brow wrinkled and he paused giving her a much needed reprieve from his ministrations. "What?" she asked coming out more worried than she meant to be.

"Oh its nothing, just annoyingly lurky brothers."

Stefan stayed outside the room listening to them until he heard his brother groan and call out, "would you stop lurking Stefan. Just get your ass in here already." When Stefan entered the room he found Elena being held in Damon's arms, her naked flesh gleamed in the light and her dark hair fell like shining silk around her. Her head was turned to look at him and he noticed the faintest blush arising in her face. Damon's hand was pressed to her stomach, holding her in place so she couldn't cover up.

"Elena," Stefan greeted in a sigh.

Damon noticed Elena's slight apprehension and discomfort and stroked her stomach lightly with his fingertips. "Don't worry baby, he won't bite," he cooed to her. Elena looked from brother to brother confused. "He only eats puppy dogs," Damon teased. Elena turned back to Stefan who nodded, lips pressed firmly together in slight discomfort. "Besides you should get used to him sharing our bed. Once I get rid of that nasty virginity of yours we'll be sharing your body together Elena."

Stefan wasn't so sure about this, "I don't think she wants me here, I'll just go."

"Pish-tosh, Elena doesn't do anything she doesn't really want to do and we couldn't force her to either. Come join us brother," Damon beckoned. Stefan glanced at Elena and watched as she swallowed and nodded her acceptance.

Stefan stripped off until he stood as naked as they were and came to sit on the edge of the bed next to them. Damon leaned in close to Elena's ear and whispered to her, asking if she would like to kiss Stefan. He watched as she rose up from his brother's arms and slowly crawled to him until he could feel her warm breath brushing against his lips. She looked into his eyes seeming to ask his permission for the kiss. He leaned forward and captured her lips then.

Damon rested back against the headboard and watched Elena make out with Stefan with a feeling of satisfaction brewing inside him. This was how things should have been with Katherine, but her own selfishness hadn't allowed for it and now she was dead. Damon roused himself out of his memories to watch the couple before him.

Stefan pressed Elena back into the bed and leaned over her kissing her passionately as he began caressing her firm body. Damon watched his broody baby brother began to move down Elena's body, kissing and suckling her breast. He leaned down over her himself and captured her lips in a kiss before pulling back and holding her hands down over her head.

Stefan moved down and pulled her thighs apart to taste the juices she had gathered there and Elena moaned loudly. Damon pulled her hair together in one hand and used it to jerk her head back and kiss her again. His tongue slid in and out of her mouth as Stefan slid his tongue in and out of her pussy simultaneously. Elena writhed against the brothers until she found herself screaming against Damon's mouth in an orgasm.

Stefan continued lapping at her juices until she pushed Damon slightly away and asked him to let her up. He released her and watched as she pushed Stefan back away from her slick core. Damon's hand snaked around his cock and he began jerking off as he watched their gorgeous brunette take Stefan's cock into her mouth. Stefan's head rolled back in ecstasy as she sucked him off hungrily. The younger Salvatore grabbed the back of her head firmly and began fucking her pretty mouth in earnest, cumming only moments later.

When they were finished Elena licked her lips and cuddled between them on the bed. All three felt sated as they stared at the ceiling together. Then she turned to Damon, "well at least you stopped with that blasted feather."


	9. Chapter 9

Eight days, Elena hadn't seen or heard from either brother for eight days. That time of the month had come and went already, and she wasn't sure why they were still staying away. As she lounged in her bath she thought over her last several lessons with Damon. She was supposed to be getting comfortable asking for what she wanted. And right now she wanted to give in to the oldest Salvatore brother.

Once Elena had finished her bath she slipped on her silk robe and went to her door. Peering out she wondered which way Damon's room was or if he was even home. Elena wondered the halls for all of five minutes before she ran into Stefan, "hey Stefan," she greeted. Suddenly it occurred to her that she might get in trouble for leaving her rooms without permission but he didn't seem upset. "Elena, how are you?" he smiled.

"Good, just looking for your brother," she smiled back, remembering how gentle he had been when he joined them.

Stefan showed her the way and she gave him a quick peck on the lips before she slipped into Damon's room. He was just coming out of what she assumed was the bathroom. Damon's hair clung to his forehead in damp curls and he wore only a towel. "Sorry, did I interrupt…?" Elena trailed off as she nearly drooled over the look of him standing there in nothing but a towel.

Damon looked at her and took in her freshly brushed hair, clean smelling skin, and attire. He doubted she wore anything under that robe of hers and wondered why she was here. "No its fine. Is something wrong Elena?" he asked her as he removed the towel around his waist to finish drying off. Damon could hear her heart rate accelerate when she saw him naked.

"No… I just… was implementing my lessons…" she blushed slightly but moved towards him anyway.

Damon watched with rapt attention as Elena unfastened her robe and dropped it. Her naked flesh glistened in the light from his bathroom. She walked to him and placed her hands on his chest as she leaned up to kiss him. Damon smiled against her as she slid her tongue stealthily across his lips and into his mouth to kiss him passionately. He gripped her upper arms and moved her onto his bed. "Elena," he growled out in warning as he pushed his knee in between her legs.

"I want you Damon," she gasped out and then pushed herself against him wildly. His fingers pushed into her already wet core when he heard this admission and he kissed his way down her neck to suck hungrily at her breast. This last week of not touching her had been hell for him and now he wanted her more than ever.

He moved down her body to kneel between her legs, Damon gave her glistening wet pussy a swift lick with his tongue. "Beg me, Elena," he demanded as he licked her again. "Beg me."

"Please, Damon," she pleaded. "Please fuck me."

And just like that he was over her pressed between her legs, already hard for her. "This is gonna hurt Elena," he warned just before he thrust inside her. Elena screamed as Damon filled her insides, stretching them out beyond any point she thought she could handle. Damon held himself still inside her and allowed her a moment to let the searing pain to dull a bit before he began pumping into her.

Her back arched as he fucked her and she moaned as pain melted away into budding pleasure. He smiled and watched as her body was jerked across the bed again and again as he thrust his hard cock into her. Elena was starting to moan and gasp in pleasure as Damon bit down on one of her perfect breast. As the blood filled his mouth he felt her orgasm build to a peak around him and closed his eyes enjoying the way her body milked his cock. He came a few minutes later, spending himself inside her velveteen core.

Elena lay gasping in shock next to him as he rolled away, he noticed the blood covering his sheets and her body and decided to have the bedding shaved while they showered. He was gentle with her as she leaned against him under the spray of water, careful only to wash away the liquid build up from their love making.

Damon carried her into the other room as Elena was languid and enervated already. He laid her back on his bed and curled up next to her. "You gonna be okay?" he asked as he pushed her hair out of her eyes. Elena swallowed thickly and turned her head to face him, "yah… just not what I expected."

"Next time I'll be more gentle," he promised.

Elena nodded, already drifting her sleep. Damon nudged her to keep her awake for a few minutes more. He bit into his wrist and held it out to her. "Here, it'll help with the pain."

Elena looked at the blood gathering on his wound and very tentatively licked it away. It didn't taste that bad and she didn't instantly turn into a monster as she had feared she might so she pulled it closer and sucked it in her mouth.

Damon moaned but pulled his arm away just a moment later. Carefully wiping the blood off her lip he kissed her and watched as she drifted into a peaceful rest.


	10. Chapter 10

Elena awoke to darkness and the feeling of Damon's body resting against her from behind. She slowly turned her head and was met with the careful brushing of his lips against hers. "Hey, sleepy head," he greeted quietly.

Elena blushed and smiled back at him, "hey." She laid her head back down on her pillow and watched the moonlight dance across the floor. Damon's hand drew circles across her stomach softly before slowly making its way down to her core. She let her eyes fall closed as his lips and tongue slowly brushed her shoulder and throat. When he pulled her leg up and pushed into her already slick core she sighed.

"You okay?" he whispered in her ear as he slowly rocked himself inside her.

She nodded and pushed back against him in counterpoint. The way he was stretching her felt amazing and he was making sure to take his time now.

Damon's hand slid around her body to intertwine his fingers with her own. Elena stared at their interlocked hands as he moved inside her. Something inside her chest tightened at this and a tear escaped unnoticed.

Damon's lips continued kissing her neck gently before he trailed his fangs once, twice, three times over the delicate skin there before biting her. She let out a slow moan and arched her back against him as he slowly drank from her. When Damon pulled away Elena drifted to sleep slowly. Damon remained still rocking his hardness inside her and allowing her to drift lightly throughout the night as he made love to her.

Several later they were walking hand in hand in the garden's enjoying the sunlight. "How are you out in the sunlight?" Elena asked. Her old mistress hadn't been able to do this.

"I have a ring," he said showing it to her.

Elena laughed, "yah and its… huge."

Damon chuckled at her comment and pulled her close for a kiss. Ever since she had allowed him to have her fully he couldn't seem to get enough of her. Elena had of course noticed this and was using it as leverage to gain as much freedom as she could.

"Suck me off," he pleaded breaking their kiss.

Her eyebrows shot up a mile, "out here?"

He nodded and she blushed furiously, "don't make me punish you out here Elena." His whispered threat was accompanied by his hand circling possessively over her ass. Elena swallowed and dropped to her knees before him, Damon's eyes instantly fell shut as her hands worked his zipper down. He glanced down at her pretty dark head as she bobbed on his cock, sucking him hard as she moved. It didn't take long for him to cum in her mouth or for her to finish swallowing his cool seed down. When Elena stood Damon kissed her proudly, "now why don't you go see my brother Elena."

She nodded and smiled lightly as she headed inside. Stefan was in the study reading, which was fairly usual for him she'd noticed. "Stefan," she greeted with a shy smile.

"Elena," he greeted with a grin and put the book away. "How may I help you this fine day?" he asked.

Elena shrugged, "Damon told me to come see you, he didn't say why though." She instantly paled when she saw the silent 'o' formed on Stefan's mouth. "Oh," she said as the realization for visit hit her. She and Stefan had yet to actually make love and Damon had sent her to him for _that_.

Damon sat alone in the other room listening to Stefan fuck Elena. Granted he had been the one to send the girl to his brother and for just this. It didn't mean he liked it though. But Damon wanted to advance their menage-trois further and knew the two would have to sleep together alone before that could occur. He sipped his drink angrily as he heard her sigh and moan for his brother. His eyes shut as he listened, faster and faster they went, and tighter and tighter Damon's hand held his drink until they cried out together. The glass in Damon's hand shattered.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay baby, now just relax," Damon whispered as he slowly pushed into her from behind. Elena gasped, she had never had both of them inside her at the same time and the pressure was intense to say the least. Both of her lovers moved slowly inside her, each stretching and occupying their own hole of her body.

Damon's hands cupped and massaged her breast as he pumped his cock in her ass and Stefan gripped her thighs tightly as he pumped into to her too. Elena moaned loud and long, allowing her body to relax and enjoy the double penetration happening to it. Her heart beat loudly in her chest leaving their bodies slick with her sweat. The brothers shared a look over her shoulder and sped up their movements sensing how close she was getting to release. Her nails bit into Stefan's shoulders and she arched her back into Damon's muscular chest.

Damon licked her throat enjoying the taste of her salt sweet flesh before biting into her. Stefan's eyes immediately darkened and he licked his lips. Damon met his eyes as he fed and Stefan let his resolve crumble as he bit down on the other side of Elena's neck. Stefan's eyes rolled back as he took in the taste of her, his body still working furiously inside her.

Damon sensed that they were getting close to the point where they were risking taking too much from her and retracted his fangs. Stefan however did not, Damon jerked on his hair trying to get him to let up but his brother only snarled and bit down harder. He knew he would have to act quickly.

One minute Elena was enjoying the feeling of the Salvatore brothers simultaneously fucking and feeding on her, edging closer and closer to orgasm. The next thing she new Damon pulled away and Stefan bit down harder, drinking hungrily and tearing at her throat with his teeth. Elena screamed as pain shot throughout her body and just as suddenly her body gave way to a ripping, rending feel and she was on the floor alone. Elena dazedly looked up, disoriented from the mix of blood loss and the pain of both brothers tearing out of her nether regions.

Damon had Stefan pressed into the far wall with his hand around his throat. Stefan's eyes only stared at Elena, his vampiric visage in full view and looking like the monster that lurked always just beneath the surface. "Calm yourself, Stefan," Damon warned in a low growl. After a moment Stefan's face returned to its normal human disguise and broke eye contact with Elena before nodding calmly a this brother. Damon looked between where Elena lay on the floor watching them to his brother. "Maybe you should go."

Stefan left them without another word, carefully keeping his distance from Elena as he did so. Damon crossed the room and gently knelt next to Elena, studying the state she was in. There was obvious tearing at her throat and trickles of blood that flowed down her breast from Stefan's attack. Damon lifted her and paled as he felt the wetness of blood on the back side of her thighs and saw that she had been sitting in a small pool of the stuff.

Elena groaned slightly in a mix of fatigue and pain as he gently deposited her on the bed. "Let me see," he commanded softly as he pushed her thighs apart. When she complied and allowed him to see the amount of damage he swallowed thickly and immediately bit into his wrist.

Elena slowly sat up to drink from the wound before falling back peacefully. He watched mesmerized as her hand came up to brush the hair out of his eyes. "Don't worry Damon, I'll be okay," she whispered.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, I just had to get him off you Elena," he shook his head. Damon's eyes again traced the damage done to her lower orifices. Blood coated her nether region, leaving her flesh swollen and ragged looking. He could tell the blood wasn't just from ripping his brother from her body but from jerking out of her from behind as well.

She shook her head tiredly, "you were protecting me Damon. I never knew Stefan could be like that."

"Its because he's only fed on animal blood for so long," Damon shook his head thinking that excuse wasn't enough for the pain Elena had suffered tonight.

"Well we'll just have to remember not draw any blood for the next time we have a threesome then," Elena joked.

He searched her eyes and the small smile that traced her lips. "Maybe we'll just bring in a woman next time," he flirted. A strange look flashed through Elena's eyes and she seemed uncomfortable. "What?" he asked her quietly. Elena shook her head but refused to meet his eyes again. Damon leaned closer to her and brushed her lips with a tender kiss before he nipped teasingly at her lower lip. Elena's pulse sped up and he whispered, "tell me," against her mouth. Elena still refused but when Damon pulled back he saw the jealously shining in her eyes. He chuckled, "don't worry Elena she's for you to fuck not me."

Elena blushed but raised a brow at him, "I'm.. not sure if that's really… my thing."

Damon kissed her knuckles and traced circles in the palm of her right hand as he thought. "So," he began, "you're telling me that you have never considered tasting another woman, suckling and eating her out the way I do you?"

Elena swallowed as she felt a fresh bout of arousal course through her. "No," she lied.

Damon moved closer and traced her lower lip with a finger before pulling her mouth open to let her suck on the small appendage. "You've never looked at another woman and thought of how her soft skin would feel pressed and rubbing against your own? Never imagined what it would be like to slide your fingers into her while her mouth pulled at you?" Again Elena shook her head, knowing she had indeed thought of all those things multiple times. "Liar," he called her as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Their kiss grew more and more passionate and Damon allowed himself to lay on the bed next to her body. He was trying to be careful and let her body heal itself with the aid of his blood. Elena however had other ideas as she wiggled against him heatedly. "Elena, I don't wanna hurt you," he sighed as he pulled back.

"You won't" she answered, full of confidence.

Damon shook his head, "you entire body.."

"My entire body is fine, you blood already healed me Damon and you know it. Now, please make love to me."

He searched her dark almond eyes, "you're getting awfully spoilt for a slave you know."

"It's your fault," she pointed out as her hands traced the muscles in his back, knowing she had won. "After all you're the one who taught me to go after what I want."

"And you want me?" Damon smirked. "Yes."

"Well then Miss Gilbert," he smiled and rocked into her already sticky wet core. Elena sighed and pushed against him. Damon grinned and kissed her before stretching her hands above her head and holding them there. With every thrust he could feel her pert nipples brushing his own.

He pulled her leg up above his shoulder and deepened the angle of his penetrations. Elena gasped when his tongue flicked over her left breast, rolling it and pulling it into his mouth. His nimble fingers reached between them to pluck at her already sensitive clit and he rolled his hips upwards towards her, hitting that spot that made her toes curl. Damon worked her over until her body was running at a fever pitch towards that one explosive moment. He brought Elena down slowly, rocking inside her still, and pulled away once he was sure she had come down.

"Damon?" she questioned as he pulled out without finding his own release and moved down her body. Damon shook his head when she tried to pull him up to her again. Instead he lapped at the blood on her now healed throat and moved down her body.

Elena sighed as she watched him gently lick away the trail of blood that had dried across her chest. He was careful as he sucked it off her breast and she felt her lower region clench as she watched him. When he moved between her legs she watched curiously turned on as he first lapped the blood off her thighs and the back of her legs. Her hips rolled as he tongued her clit, pulling it between his lips to suck it clean. "Oh yes, Damon," she moaned as his tongue lapped and cleaned her outer folds. Her second orgasm took her when his tongue dipped inside her.

Damon finished lapping up the spilt blood as she came down for the second time and he collapsed beside her. "But you didn't get yours," Elena said as she looked over at him in wonder. "Sometimes its not just about me," he whispered and pulled her to him, holding her tightly against his chest.

Elena drifted to sleep in his arms and Damon left her to rest. Stefan was sitting in the hall, facing the door with his head hung low over his knees. He looked up at Damon when he came out. "Is she okay?" Stefan whispered, not wanting to wake her.

"She will be," Damon replied curtly.

"I think," Stefan cleared his throat. "I think I'm going to leave for a while, just until I've got better control of myself. I never meant to hurt her and I don't… I won't let it happen ever again."

Damon nodded and pulled his younger brother into his arms for an extremely rare and much needed hug. "Come back when you can brother."


	13. Chapter 13

Damon was sitting at his desk reading the letter Stefan had sent him. He was doing much better it seemed and would be back in a month. Damon smiled, and looked up at Elena who had been standing the door for the last ten minutes. "Yes, Elena?"

She smiled back and came to lean against his desk in front of him, "I hope I'm not interrupting." "Never. Is something wrong?" He studied the playful pout on her lips and grinned knowing exactly why she had come.

She shook her head, letting her dark locks fly from side to side. "Nope, I was just… bored."

"Mmm, play a game with me?" Damon purred as he moved his chair closer to Elena.

She visibly swallowed and then nodded her consent, "what's the game?"He cocked his head to the side as if considering. "Well… how about you ask me a question and if I answer I get to remove or rearrange one article of clothing?"

Elena laughed, "that's great but how I am I supposed to get you naked?"

"Thinking about me naked are you?" he smirked. "I said I'd do clothes I never limited it just yours," he pointed out after a moment.

Elena nodded and thought over her first question. "Between you and Stefan who turned first?"

He looked up at her surprised at her choice of questioning, "well I died first but he finished the transition by feeding first. I guess its all a matter of perspective on who was first." Damon quirked a brow at her making sure his answer satisfied before scooting forward and pulling her tank top down to cup just beneath her breast. He admired the way they jutted up to meet him massaging them in the palms of his hands for a moment. "Next question?"

Elena's tongue jutted out to lick at her lips for a moment, "how old are you?"

Damon untied her pajama bottoms and let them slid down her thighs cupping her ass as he did. "186."

"Why'd you choose me?"

He looked up her not sure if she'd like the answer. Finally he replied, "you look just like my ex-girlfriend, the one who turned both Stefan and I." Damon sat back and unzipped his jeans removing his cock from within.

Her brows furrowed as she considered his answer, trying to ignore the way he was stroking himself. "What happened to her?"

Damon's hand paused, "she died." He sighed and leaned forward, "I've had enough of this game Elena, I'm ready to fuck you." She leaned down, still worried and kissed him. Damon's fingers found the edge of her panties along the inside of her thigh and jerked them away exposing her moist flesh. He traced her out lips before thrusting a finger inside her. Elena bucked her hips against him, quickly forgetting their game.

He caught one of her jutting breast in his mouth and sucked it as he massaged himself with one hand and her with the other. Elena's flesh pulsated around his finger in the best way and he jerked her down onto his lap. She moaned as he entered her and rocked her hips against him frantically. Damon loved the way her flesh molded and pumped as she rode him. He gripped her hips firmly and pulled her closer to him as he thrust up into her.

When they were finished a fine sheen of sweat covered them both, and they laughed happily as Damon licked it off her breast in one wide sweep of his tongue. He looked deep into her eyes and again felt that peculiar twisting throb in his heart. "Elena.. I…"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Claire, one of his other slaves called, "Mr. Salvatore, a Miss Pearl is here to see you."

Damon stopped what he was about to say and felt every muscle in Elena's body tense over. He looked at her questioningly but her eyes were closed off, he could smell the fear and dread pouring out of her though.


	14. Chapter 14

Damon walked into his parlor to find Pearl there sitting on one of the sofa's looking bored as her daughter Anna made out with some strange new vampire boy Damon had never met before. "To what do I owe this displeasure Pearl?"

She looked up at him with her piercing almost shaped eyes, "I was just passing through to visit my old friend Harper and needed a place to spend the day. It's sunrise in an hour after all. Besides," she smiled wickedly at him, "Katherine would have wanted me to look in on her favorite pet."

He growled at Pearl audibly, "you have rings to protect you from the daylight. Besides Katherine's dead."

"A death I'm sure you had nothing to do with," Pearl hissed.

"Stefan and I were both cleared of those allegations," Damon warned.

"Speaking of where is Stefan?"

"Away. Now once again, you have rings so why are you here?"

Pearl sighed in exasperation, "while Anna and I have rings, Jeremy does not," she pointed to the young man attached to Anna's face.

"Jeremy," Elena whispered from the doorway. Damon turned to see her stricken face as the boy turned from Anna, his vampiric visage showing. The pain in Elena's eyes was unbearable as she looked at the mysterious young man.

"Elena," he greeted smiling slightly.

"Why?" she choked out. Damon wondered who Jeremy was to Elena, he knew they couldn't be lovers, he had taken her virginity himself.

"Because we were in love," Anna scoffed at her.

Pearl stood but kept her distance from her once slave. "From the looks of things, I seriously doubt you'll turn out much different Elena."

Elena's eyes flashed up at her, finally leaving Jeremy's face. "What the hell does that mean?" she snapped.

Anna rolled her eyes, "oh, come on. Do you really think Damon's just going to let you go?"

Elena looked at where Damon stood in silence, he was personally contemplating the merits of keeping her with him forever. He met her eyes calmly and watched as she shook her head wildly and turned to run.

Damon watched her run, knowing he could catch up to in seconds; she'd never get away from him. He turned to Pearl, "you may stay for one day and then I want you gone. For good." With that he raced after Elena.

Damon easily caught her as she stumbled into the garden and collapsed on a bench. She looked up him reading the anger and hurt in his eyes. "I wasn't going to run away from you Damon," he watched as her hand came up to silence him as she explained. "I just had to get away from… that." She gasped trying to catch her breath.

He sat next to on the bench and swallowed hard, asking what he needed to know most right now. "Who's Jeremy?"

She pressed a hand over her mouth and fought the tears, "he… was… brother." The way she said 'was' made it perfectly clear how she felt about his turning. Elena leaned into his arms and sobbed, finally grieving for the loss of her family. "I don't want to be a monster Damon," she cried.

"Becoming a vampire doesn't make you a monster Elena. I'm not a monster am I?" She looked up into his blue eyes and shook her head.

Her eyes moved from his to stare at the ground as the sun began to rise behind them. They sat for a long time in silence as she calmed down and contemplated her inevitable future. "You're going to turn me, aren't you?" her voice was small and quiet.

Damon kissed her forehead softly and held her close, "yes."


	15. Chapter 15

Elena sat cross legged on the end of her bed as she watched Damon work. He was setting up a device for their use tonight. She wasn't sure exactly how the wooden rectangle frame or its interior cross design worked but she trusted Damon when he said she'd enjoy it. "So how does this work?" she asked as he finished and turned back to her.

"Well this is all about trust Elena," he met her eyes seriously, "which is very important given how much time we'll be spending together."

She looked down and fingered the comforter she was sitting on. "You know once I'm a vampire, I won't be your slave anymore. I'll be able to leave anytime."

Damon huffed and moved around the room turning off various lamps and closing the curtains. "Your barely a slave now," he scoffed.

"Then why don't you just set me free now?" she whispered. He turned to face her, his blue eyes boring into her soul. "Trust goes both ways Damon."

He stared for a moment longer; "wait here," he said swallowing.

Elena got up and looked over the device while he was gone. The x-shaped middle rotated and there were leather cuffs on each of its appendages. She frowned wondering how on earth she and Damon were supposed to use this thing.

Her foot hit a leather bag on the floor and she looked down to see what was inside. Damon's voice stopped her, "ah-ah-ah, no peeking."

"Sorry," she murmured and turned to face Damon. He stood there with a handful of papers and a pen.

"Come on Elena, lets get this done so we can have some fun," he motioned them over to the writing desk in the corner. "Now you know that if you betray me and leave this won't mean anything to anyone right? I mean if you got caught all it would count for is that I don't own you anymore and anyone could buy, sale or keep you as they saw fit."

Elena swallowed thickly, he was giving her freedom. Tears sprung to her eyes and she placed her hand over Damon's as he signed the paper. "I don't ever wanna leave you," she whispered.

When their eyes met the hope and trust shining in his own took her breath away and he stood slowly. Damon pulled her into his arms and kissed her, leaving her heart racing and her mind spinning. He broke the kiss and traced her jaw line with delicate fingers before leading her over to the device.

"I want to strap you in here Elena. And I want to blindfold you and just let you _feel_." At the end of his explanation Elena nodded and smiled. Damon stepped forward and pulled her shirt off, her fingers moved to the buttons of her jeans and they worked together to remove her remaining undergarments. When she stood naked before him Damon strapped her ankles in and then moved to her wrist.

She watched as he lifted his bag off the floor and pulled out a blindfold before turning off the bedroom lights. "Usually when people do this kind of thing they have a safe word, a phrase or something that tells their partners to stop. But 'no' works just fine by me," he told her. Damon stepped forward and tied the blindfold securely over her eyes. Elena couldn't see anymore but she could feel Damon's breath brushing her lips as he continued, "if this gets to be too much Elena, tell me and I'll stop."

"Is this going to hurt?" she whispered, afraid to talk to loud in the dark.

"Sometimes," his voice was equally quiet.

Damon could see every line and curve of her body, even in the dark. Elena looked so beautiful, helplessly bound and spread out for him like that. He cupped her breast and massaged them for a moment, loving the way her nipples pebbled in the palms of his hands. Damon pinched at one hard making Elena gasp before biting down on it. He pulled it outward between his teeth then sucked it gently, rolling his tongue over the abused flesh. Elena moaned and arched her back into him as far as she could move. He repeated the process on her other breast until she was panting and straining against her cuffs.

He dropped to his knees before her and thrust his tongue against her clit, making her cry out in shocked pleasure. Damon pushed three fingers inside her spread lips and pumped quickly, stretching her wide. His tongue caught and curled around her nub and pulled it into his mouth to suck at it. Damon worked his entire fist within in her and spread his fingers, filling her insides more than ever. Elena screamed with her first orgasm of the night and he stood, leaving her juices to drip down her thighs.

He continued to torture her body with an intense mixture of pleasure and pain, sometimes leaving her screaming other times quietly gasping to catch her breath. He rotated the cross so many times that by the time he pumped into her she didn't know which way was up or down. She never cried stop though as he made love to her well into the night.

When Damon found himself completely sated and Elena growing drowsy from his ministrations he sat her back up in her original position. Damon took the blindfold off and then moved to release the ankle cuffs. She collapsed in a sated mess of blood, sweat, and other bodily fluids when he released her wrist. "I love you," she whispered as he caught her in his arms and carried her to the bed. Damon stood staring at her, her admission shocking him utterly as she fell asleep before him.


	16. Chapter 16

Elena came out of Damon's bathroom dressed in loose black jeans, and a matching button down shirt. She looked at Damon, who sat naked on his bed watching her. "So why am I wearing your clothes?" Her brow lifted and she smirked at him flirtatiously.

He pulled her towards him until she sat sprawled over his lap comfortably. "Because we're going to do some role-playing."

"Role-playing?" she questioned as he slipped his hand into her shirt and caressed her breast.

Damon idly played with her sweet curves as he answered, "well… I'm gonna pretend to be you and you get to be me."

"Oh like this?" she whispered as she moved her lips over his neck and bit down slightly. Damon let out a moan and grew hard beneath her.

His hand rubbed her inner thighs and he leaned his head back and moaned as she continued to nibble at him. "That's not exactly what I meant," he chuckled.

Elena pulled back and smiled, "what do you mean then?"

"Well, up until last week you were my slave, so I was thinking that for tonight we could switch roles." Elena frowned unsure of what he meant, but he explained further, "I was thinking that just for tonight I could be your slave."

"Oh?" she smiled mischievously. "So if I told you to do something you would have to do it then?"

He smirked, "and if I didn't you would get to punish me for it."

Elena grinned and stood up moving over to the arm chair. "Oh, I think you're gonna wanna obey me Damon." He was ready to agree as he watched her unbutton his pants and slide them down her supple thighs. Elena unbuttoned his shirt from around her shoulders until the fabric fell around open, giving Damon peeks at her flat stomach. Then Elena met his azure gaze as she shimmed out of her panties and sat in the chair. Elena beckoned to him by hooking her finger at him.

Damon came to stand in front of her, standing just within her spread thighs and looked down at her. "Yes?" he cooed.

"Mmm…. I'm gonna take what I want from you right now Damon," she whispered before she grabbed his hard member and wrapped her mouth around the tip, he sighed and arched his back into her. Elena moved her head back and forth enjoying the taste and feel of Damon sliding through the slickness of her mouth. She pulled away as he began moving his hips back and forth in her mouth hungrily.

Elena whipped his juices from her lips and looked up at him, "your turn," she whispered.

He gave her a wolfish grin and dropped to his knees in front of her. Damon lifted her legs to rest them over the arms of the chair, holding them apart and looked directly at her seeping core. He licked his lips and met her eyes before setting to his task. Damon's tongue dipped between her folds, tasting and collecting the juices. He moved upwards to curl his tongue around her clit and flicked at it. She bucked her hips upwards as he dipped in and out of her entrance.

Elena moaned as used only his mouth to work her off, her hands caught in his hair and pulled him up. "I wanna ride you," she moaned and he instantly jerked her out of the chair and onto his lap. Elena rolled her hips over him before gliding her body down onto his.

He bucked beneath her and filled he up as she rode him. Damon loved watching her bounce on his hard cock, and the way her breast moved and glistened. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she placed a hand on her clit and massaged it in time with her rocking thrust. "I love you," he whispered as she rode him.

Elena did a double take and looked down at him as she continued to fuck him. "Wh-What?" she gasped.

Damon grabbed her head, cradling it as he rolled them until he was on top of her. He looked her deep in the eyes as he pulled nearly all the way out only to slam back into her again and again. "I said, I love you Elena," he continued staring into her eyes as he claimed her flesh with his own.

Elena moaned as he moved in and out of her faster and faster. "Tell me again," she demanded. "I love you," he thrust into her. "I love you," again he thrust deep. Over and over he repeated the words and made love to her. Elena's body was fighting to stay in control as wave after wave of orgasm took her over. She moaned and arched her back into him as she milked the cum out of him.

When it was over Damon collapsed on top her and placed his head on her shoulder. "I love you too," she whispered.

He looked up and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, "I know."

"Damon," she whispered thoughtfully after a little while, her fingers tracing his shoulder blades as she held him.

"Hmm…" he murmured happily.

"I want you to turn me."


	17. Chapter 17

"Now?" he asked shocked as he sat up out of hers arms and kneeled on the ground next to her.

Elena grinned, "you're still my slave for the night Damon, and I want you to turn me." She moved up until she was sitting on her knees facing him, "right now."

He shook his head, "this isn't a game Elena, once I do this there is no going back. Ever."

"I know its not a game Damon, but… What are you waiting for anyway?" she was starting to feel hurt over their conversation but refused to give up.

"I was waiting until I was sure you were ready…" he said in wonder realizing that's where they were right now. He grinned realizing she meant it and kissed her passionately. "How do you want to do this?" he asked her floored.

Elena felt awash with relief and love as he kissed her and agreed to doing it now. She was glad she had a choice on when and how though, it only exemplified the freedom he had granted her. "Oh thank god," she sighed, glad that all the waiting for him to make his move was over, and Damon chuckled. "What? The wait was killing me," she laughed and looked around them.

"Get on the bed," she told him. "Oh and I need a knife or something."

He looked back at her as he headed towards the bed, "a knife?"

"Well yah," she said as she got up and shrugged the shirt she was still wearing the rest of the way off. "I think I probably need more of your blood and drinking from your wrist is great and all… but, there's other places I'd like to try too."

"Ooh, kinky. I like it," he laughed and pulled a small switch blade from the night stand to hand to her.

Elena took the blade and looked Damon's perfect form over for a moment before she motioned to the bed. "Lay down," he stretched out for her and she climbed up to straddle him. She pressed the blade to his muscular chest for a moment before pausing, "this isn't going to hurt you is it?"

Damon laughed and pressed his hand down over hers, causing the blade to cut into his skin and a pool of blood to seep out. "I'll be fine Elena, you're the one who's going to die," he smiled gently and released her hand.

She slid the blade down to just below his rib cage and leaned down to lick it off. Damon gasped as she lapped the blood off his chest, moving upwards. Elena captured his right nipple in between her teeth and nipped at it. He could feel her center growing moist again as she worked on him.

Elena crawled down his body and grinned like the Cheshire cat when she noticed his hard member. She cut the inside of his left thigh and caught the blood that flowed out in her mouth. His member twitched watching her swallow just before she moved to capture his length with her mouth for the second time that night. His hand tangled in her hair as she sucked him off.

Elena moved up with the taste of his blood and his cum in her mouth and mounted him again. She slid over her wet core over his hardened flesh again and again as she kissed him. He allowed her orgasm to build and build and build into her until she was peaking around him. Elena's flesh pulsated and convulsed around him as he jerked her head to the side and bit down hard on the tender flesh of her throat.

Damon drank her down in large gulps, knowing this would be the easiest way to begin her transition. He felt her heart stutter and speed up against his chest and her breath come in shallow gasps as he drained her, but he knew this time he could not stop.

Elena's eyes dilated from the blood loss but she had no fear in her. Her chest hurt from the laborious beating of her heart an her limbs were going painfully numb. She listened as her heart slowed down and her vision blurred into darkness. Vaguely she felt Damon roll them so that he lay over her as her body grew languid and cold, and then there was nothing but rest.

**One Year Later….**

Elena and Damon walked hand in hand through the slave quarters with Stefan trailing just a few feet behind. He had rejoined them a few months ago when he was certain he had his hunger under control again. Today they were buying a new companion slave for the three of them, it was Elena's birthday after all, and Damon thought a gift was in order.

Elena turned back and grasped Stefan's hand with her others and smiled giddily, "oh come on, Stefan, its my sorta-birthday, don't be a stick in the mud!"

He laughed slightly and smiled at her, "sorry."

They continued walking, ignoring the salesman that had sold Elena to Damon as he rattled on as always. Suddenly a pretty red head girl in one the cells flashed her violet gaze at them defiantly and Elena stopped her lovers. "I think we found one," she grinned.

"She's wild," Damon observed with a smirk.

Even Stefan looked the girl over like she was perfection embodied.

All three of them smiled as the salesman brought the girl out. Elena gently caressed the side of the girls face, "my sweet slave," she whispered lovingly.


End file.
